Someone To Lean On
by insert witty
Summary: Sora's attacked by some drunk man. Shocked she searches for help, and ends up at Matt's place. Sorato! Please review! (complete!)
1. Chapter one

A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. If I did, I'd be rich, not broke.  
And about this story: This is just something I came up with last night...   
  
  
I pulled my coat closer around my body and shivered a bit. The cold raindrops fell harshly on my now, soaking wet hair. I started to walk faster when as I saw a lightning lit up the sky. 'One, two...' I counted.   
"KAAABRRRRAUUCCHHH!" The thunder rolled between the buildings. I couldn't see the stars or the moon, because the greyish clouds were too thick now. And the few lamps on the houses weren't giving very much light.   
'Maybe I should take a shortcut...' I thought. The last thing I wanted right now was to walk all the long way home to my apartment. My mother was probably worried about me already, so why take the long way? I knew that mom had told me to never take that shortcut, but I used to go there often, and there was never any trouble. Well, I'd never walked there in the night, but what could happen? So I hurried to turn right the next corner, and trotted into the even darker alley. Here there were almost no lamps. And the high, shadowy buildings that surrounded me, seemed to go all the way up to the clouds. I could only see light from two of the windows in them. Suddenly I heard a voice behind me.  
"Hey, chick. Care to join me?" The voice belonged to a older man, maybe around fifty. He was dressed in dirty, ripped clothes and smelled like if he'd been living in a bottle of whisky and mud his entire life. I didn't answer, and kept walking.   
"Slow down! Don't you love me anymore?" He slurred, his voice raising. "C'mon, girl... Give me a kiss!" He grabbed my arm harshly. I tried to get him off me but he didn't let go. The filthy man tossed me into the ground. I winced in pain when he slapped me in the face. He started to rip of my top and I screamed. "Help! Somebody! Please, help!"  
"Shut up!" He hissed, closely enough for me to smell his awful breath.   
"What's the noise?" I heard a person call. I looked up to see that some one had woken up. He was looking out of the window, on the third floor. "Hey, you!" He yelled when he saw the man and me. "Get off her! I'll kick the shit out of you!"   
The man quickly got on his feat and ran. I was so shocked; I didn't even thank the guy who saved me. I just ran too, feeling the tears sting in my eyes. I just wanted to get to some one I knew, and be comforted. As I got out of the alley, I saw a high building. There was only one apartment were the light was still on. That's were I was headed.   
I quickly pressed the code, and rushed inside. It was warm there. The walls were painted in a light shade of yellow. I was too tired and shaky to take the stairs up to the sixth floor, so I got inside the elevator. 'First floor, second floor, third floor, fifth floor and sixth floor.' I counted.   
When the doors slid aside, I hurried out of the small space, and found the right door almost immediately. I rang the doorbell, and waited a few seconds, which seemed like an eternity to me. So I rang it again and again. "Rrrrr! Rrrrrrr! Rrr, rrrr!"   
"I'm coming! I'm coming!" I heard him say inside of the apartment. He struggled with the lock a second, and then opened the door.  
"Sora? What happened to you?" Matt asked shocked when he saw me. I couldn't blame him. I've must looked awful. I was all wet and muddy, and had a big bruise over the half of my face. I didn't answer him; I just started to cry hysterically.  
"Oh, my god!" He gasped, and wrapped his arms around me. I continued to sob into his sweater. Matt got me inside of the apartment and gently put me down on the couch. He still hugged me, whispering soothing sounds in my ear. As I clung to him I felt a little better.   
"Tell me what happened, Sora." Matt said softly. He looked into my eyes, and I looked into his. Those beautiful orbs of blue. I almost got lost inside of them. "Please tell me" He said again.  
"I, I... And he..." I sobbed.   
"Calm down. Take it easy." And I just blurted it out. The whole story.   
"I shouldn't have taken that way! It's my fault! I'm so sorry!"  
"Shhh. It wasn't your fault. You didn't know. And it all worked out fine. You're safe." Matt comforted. I got out of his arms.  
"I'm sorry Matt... I shouldn't have come. I'm sorry."  
"Don't be. It's okay. Maybe we should call the police... I can go to the police station if you want..."  
I felt tears welling up in my eyes again. "No! Please don't leave me alone! I don't want to be alone!" I pleaded hysterically. I got a surprised look on his face when I literally threw myself in his arms, but he didn't move. He stroke my hair, gently. I felt his breath on my neck. It felt so good. I looked up at his gorgeous face. His eyes reflected the same emotion that my eyes probably did. Love. I cupped my hands around his face and kissed his lips softly. Matt returned the kiss, and I gently played with his blond hair. When the kiss ended I leaned forward to feel his wonderful lips against mine again. "I love you." He whispered. I didn't have to reply; he knew that I felt the same. Our lips met in another kiss. As I opened mine a bit, I felt how his tongue sweetly got inside of my mouth. I slowly moaned, and did the same. He held his hands gently around my neck and cheeks. Softly I wrapped my arms around his back.  
"Where is your dad?" I asked.  
"Working late. Again." Matt replied. "You're going to catch a cold. You can take a shower and borrow some of my clothes."  
"Thanks, Matt." I said. He was right. I was freezing.   
  
  
  
A/N: You want some more? Then please review! I like reviews... Stay tuned for chapter two!  



	2. Chapter two

A/N: This is my disclaimer: I still don't own Digimon.  
And this is my story Someone To Lean On: part two.  
  
  
  
I never knew that hot water could feel so good. I just let it stream down my body, washing off the dirt and mud. I'd asked Matt if I could borrow some soap and shampoo. He'd said yes and now I was enjoying the feeling of being clean. I still couldn't believe that I'd kissed him. And that he'd kissed me back!   
I wondered if my mother was worried about me. As soon as I got out of the shower, I'd call her.  
I turned off the water. As I stepped out of the warm shower I started looking for a towel. There weren't any hooks on the tiled walls, and I simply couldn't find a one.   
"Matt...?" I called, carefully opening the wooden door. I looked around in the dark room, but couldn't see him. "Matt?" I cried out, afraid that he'd left me alone in the apartment.   
"What is it, Sora?" He asked worriedly, hurrying into the living room. When he saw me, he quickly turned around, closing his azure eyes. "Are you okay?" He asked, visibly embarrassed.  
"Um... Yeah, but where's the towels?" I faltered.   
He walked into another room, and rapidly came back, eyes still shut, and handed me a mint green, clean towel.  
"Thanks." I wrapped the terry cloth around my body.  
"Want to borrow some clothes too?" He asked, carefully opening his eyes again. "I just washed yours, so they're still wet."  
"If it's okay with you."  
"Don't worry. I'll go get some." He smiled and started to go to his bedroom.   
"Matt?"   
"Yeah?" He turned around and I hugged him closely.  
"Thank you." I said, letting him go. He was a little wet where I'd touched him.   
"Don't mention it." He blushed.   
I went back inside of the bathroom and tried to dry my red-brownish hair. I heard a knock on the door.   
"You can put the clothes outside!" I yelled to the blonde boy outside.  
"Okay."   
I decided that my hair just wouldn't dry in a very long time and I opened the door slightly. I fumbled with my hand outside it, trying not to be seen by Matt. I finally felt the soft textiles. I grabbed them and swiftly pulled them inside of the bathroom, holding them up in front of me. A big white t-shirt and a pair of khaki shorts. As I pulled the t-shirt over my head I realized that I didn't really need the shorts. The xx-large sized piece of clothing ended an inch under my knees. I doubted that this was Matt's, but maybe he'd gotten it from his dad.   
I unlocked the bathroom door and slowly stepped out on the linoleum floor. Matt was in the couch watching some movie on the TV.   
"How are you feeling?" He asked when I sat down beside him in the cosy sofa.  
"I'm okay." Matt turned his gorgeous face towards me and brushed some golden locks from his eyes. I hadn't realized that I'd snuggled closer to him.  
"You've got the t-shirt the wrong way round." He chuckled. I felt my cheeks go red and turned the garment around, only to see the big orange print.  
"Sex bomb?" I said, my face even redder than before.  
"I couldn't find another!" Matt said truthfully, blushing like me.  
I laughed nervously and rested my head on his shoulder. I gazed at the TV screen, but simply couldn't concentrate on the movie. As he put his arm around my shoulder I felt the hormones rush around in my body and mind. It made me feel a little dizzy, but it was a pleasant feeling.  
Matt stroked my damp hair, and I closed my eyes, feeling his lips against mine. When I slowly opened my eyes, I saw a dim light of red.   
"Your crest..." Matt's soft voice said. I smirked at his surprised face.  
"Now you really know how I feel, huh?" I cupped his hands around my face. He took the remote and turned the annoying TV of, then kissed me again. I caressed his neck and shoulders. Matt hands slowly started to touch my waist, and he kissed my neck, but stopped when he realized where he was going.   
"Don't stop, Matt." I said.  
"I don't want to rush you." He said, gently rubbing my hands.  
"I want to." I whispered, looking into his deep eyes.  
"I love you." Matt mumbled.  
"I love you too." I said, unbuttoning his black shirt.   
  
  
A/N: I wonder what they're doing now... Hum, hum... Well, please reviw... ¤_¤ *...I'm watching you...*   
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter three

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.  
  
A/N: I'M SO SORRY THAT I KEPT YOU WAITING, BUT I WAS OUT OF TOWNT FOR A WEEK!!! And by the way, I've just tried to bake pizza in the micro-oven (I don't know the name in English... I'm talking about that small 'oven' that you can use to make hot chocolate and warm some leftovers in. Hope you know what I mean...) Take my advice; Do not use that thing to bake pizzas in!!! The pizza's become to hot for you to eat, and they get harder than diamonds!   
Any ways... I'm going to try and eat my 'pizza'. Let's continue the story...  
  
  
  
Matt slowly opened his bright blue eyes. He gazed drowsily at his sleeping love, who was lying beside him in the bed, and remembered last night. Smiling, he kissed her cool forehead. Sora's soft, reddish hair tickled the blonde's nose, making his smile even wider. 'I bet she'll be hungry when she wakes up' He thought, gently sitting up, careful not to awaken her. In response to this, Sora just snuggled closer to him. Matt didn't really mind that, but if they didn't want to starve, he would have to get up. So he made himself free from the girl's grip and got on his feats. Yawning, Matt pulled on a pair of his usual black trousers, gave Sora one last look, and sleepily fumbled for the metallic door-handle.   
When he opened the door, he smelled a strange and suffocating whiff. 'What?' He thought shocked. His navy eyes flew open, and saw the thick, dark smoke in the room.   
"Oh, my god!" Matt gasped. He ran into the kitchen, hoping that the fire hadn't spread anywhere.   
The kitchen was also filled with the same choking smoke, but he didn't see the fire. Matt's throat felt dry and soar because of the poisoned air, and he managed to get himself to the living room again. He had to wake Sora up now. But then he noticed the stifling heat from the hall. Matt decided that if he made sure the fire wasn't inside of the apartment, they were safer than if he didn't know. So he held his breath and made his way towards the doorway. The heat was almost overwhelming now. Matt's eyes were stinging and he had to have oxygen soon. Just a few steps more...  
'Shit!' He thought when he saw the hall. The furious flames had eaten themselves through the door, and were making their way into the apartment. Matt's head was spinning around because of the lack of oxygen. He gasped for air, but all he inhaled was the dark greyish smoke, making him cough. Matt hurried back into the living room and opened a window, trying to get his throbbing lungs something to breath. Outside, on the safe ground, he could see fire engines. The firemen were trying to stop the flames from destroying the building, and a few of them were getting ready to go inside of the burning house and search for people. There was also a bunch of ordinary people standing on the grey parking lots.   
Suddenly Matt remembered Sora.   
"Sora!" The blond yelled, turning around and running towards the bedroom. But before he even got close to the door, he heard the roof crack, and felt how the heavy beam and girders harshly fell on his body, pressing him down on the parquet floor, before everything went black.   
  
  
~*Sora's POV*~  
My crimson eyes snapped open as I heard a terrible 'crash' from outside of the room. My body went stiff, and it felt like if I got a heart attack. I jumped out of the warm, comfy bed and pulled the big, white t-shirt over my head.   
"Matt?" I called.   
No answer.   
"MATT?" I yelled again, but just like before, the reply was silence. I stood there, all still, listening. But I when didn't hear anything, I smelled something. It smelled like if some thing was burning!  
I gasped, hurrying forward, to the bedroom door. When I touched the handle, I screamed out in pain. It was just as hot as if I'd just touched a floating lava stream.   
What was happening, and where was Matt?  
I stubbornly started tackling and kicking the white painted door.   
"Aaarrghh!" I screamed as the door finally broke.   
The first thing my brain registered, was the awfully hot air. Then the smoke. I couldn't see anything further than a metre, and my eyes were already throbbing. I shielded my sweating face from the heat with my arms and hands.   
Everything in the room was a strange mix of orange dancing flames, thick smoke and a messy pile of rafters and broken planks.  
Then I saw a limp body under the beams. His golden harried head was facing the floor, and the blood from a wound was colouring his slightly burnt shoulder red.   
'God, no!' I thought, kneeling beside Matt. I began to get the heavy material off his back, but when I saw his legs, I got a shock. They were twisted in an awkward way and must've been broken. I forced myself to continue shoving the metal and wood from my love's hurt body. "Please wake up, Matt!" I pleaded when I was done. I felt tears building up in my eyes, but I didn't care. I rolled him over, and, to my relief, he was breathing.  
Matt leisurely opened his deep blue eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, but I cut him off.  
"Shh... Don't talk." I said soothingly, putting my finger over his soft lips. Matt obviously didn't listen.  
"You have to get out of here..." He said, his voice barely a frail whisper. I took his hand and gently held it between my own.   
"I'll stay here with you. I won't go anywhere." Matt painfully pulled his hand back, looking obstinately into my eyes.   
"No. Go." He said, making his voice stronger and more confident. Trying to sit up, he accidentally pushed a piece of sooty wood, making it fall down on his broken ankle. Matt cried out in agony. But at least he was in a sitting position now.  
I quickly removed the lumber, not wanting to stare at his cracked legs.   
  
  
A/N: I dunno what to write next so... Stay tuned for the next chapter!!! Please review and have a nice day.   



	4. Chapter four

  
A/N: Here we go... Chapter four... ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
"No. Go." He said, making his voice stronger and more confident. Trying to sit up, he accidentally pushed a piece of sooty wood, making it fall down on his broken ankle. Matt cried out in agony. But at least he was in a sitting position now.  
I quickly removed the lumber, not wanting to stare at his cracked legs.  
"Go." He repeated once again. I looked at him in disbelief. His eyes were red and probably throbbing just as much as mine, and his shoulder was bleeding from a small but most likely deep cut.   
"I won't. I want to stay." I said, trying to sound just as stubborn as he did.   
"G-" He started.  
"Never!" I screamed, fresh tears coming out of my eyes. These tears weren't only from the stinging air.  
Matt finally gave in. He shrugged, and then glanced at me. I guessed that he really was truly worried about me. He reached out a hand and touched my cheek, wanting to dry my tears. Even though the air was hot and choking his hand was soothingly cool. Almost tickling. I couldn't help but smile [--A/N: Is that the right phrase?]  
"I love you." Matt whispered. To that, my tears only increased and I threw myself at him, wrapping my rams around his neck. At first he stiffened a bit by surprise but then he pulled me closer to his chest, slowly rocking me back and forth. "I didn't mean to upset you..." He said with a soft voice.  
"Sorry... I don't want to cry, but..." I sobbed, trying to stop the tears from flowing.   
"It's okay. We'll be fine. Just fine. I saw some firemen go inside of the building before. I'm sure they'll find us." Matt comforted, still holding me tight. I didn't want him to let go. It felt so safe there in his strong arms.  
"I love you too." I said sincerely, snuggling closer to his soft body. I don't know how long we sat that way. Simply leaning on each other for comfort and protection. Matt's scent wasn't stingy and sharp like the smoke. I just rested my head on his shoulder (the one that wasn't bleeding) and inhaled it. I think Matt felt the same way, because he was breathing quietly into my hair.   
"S-Sora..." He suddenly said, carefully shaking my arm. I think I had drifted away to a light slumber and dozily opened my crimson eyes. "The fire." Matt said pointing towards the flames.   
I gasped when I saw them. They were coming from the hallway and already licking the living room floor and the big patterned carpet. How could I not have noticed them?   
I looked up on Matt's face. His deep blue eyes were big and frightened and his mouth was pressed into a thin line.   
"You should have gotten out of here when you had the chance..." He mumbled, not taking his eyes of the furious fire, but tightening his grip around me slightly.  
"You know why I didn't go." I said, trying to take control of my voice, forcing a reassuring smile. "And you said it yourself, those firemen you saw are going to find us anytime by now."   
"Could you check if you can see them through the window over there?" Matt asked, glancing down on his legs, careful not to move them. I was thankful for the black jeans he wore that were hiding the skin. I'd always had a problem with looking on wounds and things like that, and had never ever actually seen a broken leg before. And Matt's legs looked pretty bad to me.   
"Sure." I croaked. That thick smoke smell was almost choking me. I got on my feats and felt faintly light headed, because of the low oxygen content in the air. Small dots were covering my sight and I held my hands against my forehead until they gradually disappeared.   
"You okay?" Matt wondered. He watched me with eyes full of apprehension. I nodded.  
"I guess I just got up too fast." I straightened myself, and walked towards the window, watchfully avoiding the half burned wood and the other smouldering material that was lying on the floor. When I finally got to it, I stuck my head out of it, gasping for fresh air. My head felt better just about immediately.  
I quickly gazed around on what I could see of the block of flats. The fire was mainly coming from the apartment obliquely up to the right, where it'd probably started, and from the apartment over Matt's, and from the hallway where the flames that we were threatened by were. I could see them; furiously burning, refusing to give in to the water the firemen was showering over the building.   
I started waving my arms, so they would come rescue Matt and me, but they didn't seem to notice. So I filled my sore lungs with air, but when I tried to shout, the only thing that came out of my mouth was some strange kind of wheezing sound. I understood that the smoke I'd been breathing in when I was inside in all probability had done some damage to my lungs, making it to hard for me to scream to the people down on the ground. I felt a wave of despair wash over me, as I desperately continued to gesticulate until I realized that they'd never see me.   
"Did you see anything?" I heard Matt's hopeful voice say behind me. I turned around and saw him peep at me from the spot where he was sitting. 'Probably the last spot he'll ever sit in' I thought, feeling my spirits sink even more.   
"They didn't see me. And it looked like if the ones who were supposed to go inside of the building and search for people were packing up." I said, my voice barely a whisper. "I don't think they think that there's anyone left inside of here." I continued.   
Matt's perfect face fell. "Oh." He said, looking at his legs again. "At least I'm with you..." He gave me a half-hearted smile, uncertain of what to think. Then his eyes hardened. I recognized that look. He had the same look in his eyes that he'd had back in the digital world. Just like if all that'd happened was his fault. That look made me feel so hurt.   
'This isn't his fault, nothing of this is.' I thought when he turned his now pale face away from me.   
"Matt..."   
"No. Don't. You should have gotten out of here, if it wasn't for my stupid, cracked legs." As a demonstration of his opinion, he clenched his fists and punched them hard. "Argh!" Matt cried out in ache, tears forming in his eyes, because of the enormous jolt of pure physical pain.   
I hurried forward to him, kneeling down beside him. I cupped my hands around his cheeks, unsure of what to do or say.   
"Matt... Please don't do that again... You can't change what's already happened, and you can't control what's going to happen either." I stared into his navy eyes, searching for any kind of hope. "You understand?"   
Matt nodded. "Sorry... I just lost control, I guess." He said a little ashamed.   
I let my lips lightly brush over his for a second. Some of the blue ice in his eyes melted away, leaving the usual warm sapphire colour.   
I wrapped my arms around his chest in a long tight hug. He answered by tenderly caressing my shoulders and back.  
Suddenly he stopped. I lifted up my head and gave him a questioning look, as he flashed me one of his astounding smiles.   
"My mobile!" He cheered. I thought he'd snapped. "My mobile! You know my mobile!"  
"W-What?" Was all that I could think of saying.  
"We can phone somebody! Can you go get it?" Now when I finally understood what he was thinking of I started to beam like crazy as well.   
"Where is it?" I asked, already on my feats.   
"In the bedroom. On the desk."   
I ran into the open bedroom and looked at the desk. It was chaos, with a large heap of papers, pencils and many other things you usually find on a desk. I sighed and started lifting around the things. But after a while, I realized that it would take too long and simply shoved the stuff down on the floor. I scrambled out the things and rapidly found the small green object I was looking for.   
"Haha!" I squeaked happily, and ran back into the messy living room, where Matt was waiting.  
  
  
  
  
A/N: It looks like if thing's finally looking up! Or are they? Please review.   



	5. Chapter five (the last chapter!)

A/N: Why do I keep writing 'A/N:' here, when it's not really an A/N? Anyway... I present to you, after an eternity, chapter FIVE!  
  
  
  
  
I jumped over a heavy girder on the floor and tossed the mobile to Matt. He easily caught it in the air and waited for me to sit down by him.   
"Who should we call?" He asked. I hadn't expected that question, and honestly, I didn't know.  
"Um... Maybe... I don't know." I hesitated.   
"Maybe if we call nine one one, and then they can call the firemen down on the ground?" Matt suggested.  
"It's worth a try." I said and shrugged.   
Matt swiftly pushed the buttons and then held the small phone against his ear.  
"What?" I asked when his face fell. He just handed me the mobile and I put it to my ear.  
"You've go minus thirteen..." A mechanical-like voice said. It felt like if all my hope disappeared from my mind.   
Matt sighed softly, leaning his head against the wall. His eyes were fixed on the flames.  
My lower lip was trembling and I looked at the mobile as if wanting to mentally force it to call somebody.   
Suddenly, it hit me.   
"Matt! Send a message!"  
He gazed at me.  
"Yes! A message! You're the best!" he cheered, but then started coughing violently. "Sorry..." He whispered and smiled weakly when he managed to stop.   
I let my hand stroke his soft hair but didn't smile back.   
Matt took the phone and started writing a message. When he was done he hesitated.  
"Should I send it to Tai? Or Izzy maybe?" He asked.  
"Send it to Tai. He lives near you, huh?"   
"Yeah." Matt pushed the final button and sent the message.  
"You think he'll answer?" I wondered.  
"Hope so." Matt replied.  
"What did you write?"  
"'Call me now, it's an emergency. I'm not joking.'"  
"Okay." I grabbed Matt's hand.   
After maybe a minute, the beeping melody of Robert Miles's "Children" was heard. I answered the cell phone in less than a second.   
"Hello?" I said hopefully.  
"Sora? I thought this was Matt's number." I heard Tai's sleepy voice say.  
"It is. He's right here-"  
"Then ask him why he wants me to call him now! It's ten o'clock in the morning for crying out loud! He knows I'm sleeping then!" He made a short pause. "Sora, why are you answering Matt's mobile?" He asked and sounded very confused.  
"Tai, we're inside of Matt's apartment, and there's a fire and we can't get out and-"  
"What?"   
"Look out of your window." I said and heard the sound of Tai rolling up the blind in his room, probably seeing the burning building.  
"Oh my god... You're inside of there?" He yelled.   
"Yes! The firemen don't think there's anybody left inside! You have to help!"  
"Alright, I'm on my way." I heard how Tai ran out of the room, the phone still in his hand, and hung up.  
"Tai's coming." I said to Matt. He sighed with relief and I wrapped my arms around him.  
We sat like that for a couple of minutes before I nudged his arm.  
"Matt?" I was surprised of the sound of my voice. It sounded raspy somehow and I came to the conclusion that it was because of the hot smoke surrounding us.  
"Matt" I tried again, this time shifting a bit, so that I could see his face.  
His body had gone limp and his eyes were half-closed, making it look like if he was drugged or something.  
Remembering that he had been out here in the smoke much longer than me, I quickly tore off some of the t-shirt I was wearing and held it over his mouth. I hoped that it would filtrate the air somewhat.  
Drops of sweat trickled its way down my face and body as well as it did on Matt's. My head was pounding because of the awful headache that terrorized my brain. The world spun before my eyes and suddenly, my brain started to feel lighter. A funny feeling spread in my body, making me sick and I closed my eyes, just for a second, wanting the blur to clear. But when I tried opening my eyelids again, it didn't work. The funny, tickling feeling in my body had disappeared, but in its place was... nothing. It felt numb. My brain was filled with clouded thoughts and I just couldn't focus on anything. I couldn't almost remember what had just happened. I just welcomed the soothing darkness and slipped away into unconsciousness.  
  
  
***Third person POV***  
  
A noisy crash was heard as one of the firemen broke into the apartment with an axe through the door. Sweat trickled down his brow and he adjusted the mask that covered his head and protected it from the heat and smoke. He remembered the kid that had come running down the street, shouting that his friends were still in the building. He had almost started throwing punches on the fireman's boss when he hadn't believed him.  
'If that kid lied...' the fireman thought. 'I'm going to have him grilled if his story isn't true.'  
So far, no one of his colleges had found anyone.  
The fireman made his way through the hall and in to the living room. His eyes scanned it quickly, and they found nothing but a rubble of girders. Taking a few steps into the room, he saw something behind the collapsed rafters.   
'What...?'  
He moved himself closer to what he had seen, and noticed it was not only one person, but two. A blond boy and a redheaded girl. They were both still and motionless and he it was easy to tell that the boy's legs were broken.  
A sudden adrenalin rush gave the fireman the strength to clear the way from some of the heavy girders and he hurried to the two teens, checking their pulse. The redhead's pulse was a little slow, but still beating fairly strongly, but the blond boy was a different matter. It was hard to make out any pulse at all, but there was one, even though it was far to slow and faint.  
The fireman shot a glance at the boy's legs and decided that it would be impossible for him to carry him out. And that was if the boy had been alone too. Now, there was the girl to think of too.  
The fireman searched his pockets after his small comm. Radio. He found it without delay and too contact with his the people down on the street.  
A noisy soughing was heard from the small phone like machine and then a voice said, "Hello? Yuu, is that you?"  
"Yeah. And I've found the ones that kid was talking about. A boy and a girl. The boy has severe damage on his legs- I can't possibly carry them both down by myself, boss. I could use a little help here,"  
"The boy, can he be moved, Yuu?"  
"No, sir. I think we need a barrow for 'im."  
"Which floor are you one?"  
"The sixth one." The fireman, Yuu, was starting to feel nervous. They needed to get out as fast as possible.   
"The sixth one? Then we can use the crane. Which one is the nearest window?"  
"I'll show you,"  
Yuu ran over to the window and tried opening it. When it didn't work, he simply smashed it instead. Clearing most of the sharp pieces, he leaned out of it, waving to the people on the ground.  
"Look! There he is!" The big haired teen that had told them about the boy and the redhead shouted as he jumped up and down, pointing.   
Yuu's boss looked up at him and then yelled something to some other firemen. The firemen scurried to the crane.  
Yuu didn't wait by the window to see what they did next. He pushed his way back through the mess of broken material to the two unconscious teens. The girl as easy to move closer to the window, but since he couldn't move the boy, afraid that that might have damaged his already broken legs further, he had to wait with him.  
Then two new firemen jumped in through the open window. Yuu hadn't heard them over the deafening crackling of deadly hot and hungry flames.  
One of the firemen noticed the girl and pulled her with him out of the window, and the other one ran to aid the hurt boy with Yuu. He had a barrow with him and together, they lifted the boy's limp body over to it. The boy didn't show any signs of stirring.  
"Let's get a move on!" the new fireman shouted and they lifted the barrow, taking it and the boy with them out through the smashed window. They got to the platform of the tall crane and were taken down to the safe ground where the girl already was starting to wake up and was taken into an ambulance. The paramedics had put her in one of those barrows with a quilt over.   
That big haired kid was being pushed back as he tried to run forward to get a better look at his friends.  
"Are they okay? Hey!" he yelled.  
The instant Yuu and the other fireman touched the ground, the other teen started to shout his name.  
"Matt!"  
Once again, he was pushed back into the crowd of people that had gathered around the building.  
"He'll be fine if you let us do our job," a paramedic said as he and his co-workers put the blond teen, Matt, on a similar barrow to the redhead's.  
The two youngsters were carried into the ambulance. Telling the chestnut haired kid to back off and that he could visit his comrades in the hospital, the paramedics shut the doors and got into the van as well, driving off, blue lights blinking and signal sounding loudly.  
  
  
  
  
***About 5 hours later***  
  
"Matt?" Sora's voice was nothing more than a whisper, not wanting to wake the boy up if he wasn't awake.  
A soft groan was the reply. Sora saw Matt opening his eyes slowly and groggily in the other hospital bed.  
Matt drew a deep breath. The air was so much easier to breathe than it had been in the burning building. He was sure that he wouldn't have noticed a small thing like that before the fire.  
"Sora?" Matt murmured. His legs were throbbing slightly, but the pain wasn't anything against how it had felt a few hours back in time. "Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, Matt..." Sora didn't know if she should cry of laugh. "I should be the one asking you how you are,"  
"I'm fine."  
Something between a small laugh and a strangled sob escaped Sora's lips. "I love you, Matt,"  
"If I would be able to get up, I'd kiss you,"  
"Don't think that way,"  
"I love you too,"  
Matt reached out his hand and Sora did the same. They were lucky that their beds were placed so close together so that they could hold hands. They lay that way for a long time, neither one letting go.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: There. There! *Finally* finished!!! Yeah! Hehe, I know this wasn't that good, but hey, I started this story a long time ago, before I could write *anything* good in English!^___^ Please REVIEW! That'd make me sooo happy! ;P 


End file.
